Exile Vilify
by BlizzardEmmaFoxCat
Summary: -He was far too familiar with the words sung.- A one-shot inspired by the song Exile Vilify by The National


**A/N: Oops hey guys sorry haha. Got caught back up in school again, I've done my best to work on the next Switcheroo, but it's proving to be a bit of a trouble. And I figured you guys wouldn't mind a little one-shot to let you guys know I'm still here, especially if it's angsty Jack Frost. This was typed up for the website I mention in my profile; please go check that site out. It's beautiful and much kudos should be sent to the guy who wrote it. Song recommended listening to: 'Exile Vilify' by The National from Portal 2 and the song of inspiration.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What had he ever done to deserve this? What sin had he played before moonbeams brought him up from the ice to make him suffer this silence? It was hellish and Jack could never figure just _why __**him**_.

Exile, no matter what it always took his mind, again.

He'd try to fill that deafening silence with the laughter of making snow angels and the victorious cries of a snowball fight, and for a while it would work. He'd laugh himself, perfectly happy with making more ammo to be used, helping to keep that perfect impression in the snow. He'd grown used to passing off how eyes would flick past him with no recognition, and making sure to not get too close to the playing children just so they'd fall through him.

Eventually though, one or the other would happen, and if he was lucky it would be the calls of loving _warm safe protecting_ parents calling their kin in, and he'd remember just how alone he was.

It constantly felt like he was on a trial, and it troubled his mind beyond comprehension, and he wondered if anybody else suffered like he did.

Sometimes other spirits would make contact with him, some were rude and some tried to make friends with him. He tried reaching out to them, but something would happen and they'd be gone. Eventually he just gave up. Now nobody ever came near him.

Some nights he'd stare at the ball of light in the sky, saying many things that must've meant nothing to the Moon, because he never responded. He would scream, he would yell, he'd out right shriek at the white light, harshly and viciously enough that he'd be rendered with a hoarse throat for a few days. Then he'd simply talk, a strange even tone when hours prior he'd been seething in rage. Eventually he'd reach a timid whisper, only asking _why why why why why why why why what did i ever do __**i'm sorry**__ for what i did __**even if i don't remember**__ it just __**please forgive me**__ why why why why why why __**why why why**_ then those _whys_ would become screams again. It was a cycle that would go for two or three months before he became so mentally exhausted he just focused on thinking for a while.

Thinking about why this has happened to him and how other spirits would scoff and say how he had sucker's luck when clearly he didn't have any. He wondered back to the thought that maybe this was a trial and soon enough he'd have answers and he wouldn't give up because maybe tonight it would end.

He'd smack his head after that, whispering so silently even he struggled to hear it,

"_You're thinking too fast, like marbles on glass._"

It was never going to end. He would keep on falling for the same empty answers again that hung in the air. Sometimes he wondered if the Moon's mind ever troubled over things like these the way his did.

Sometimes he truly wanted to forget. That was always what he hoped for every time he'd smack his palm to his forehead and whisper those same words every time, that he'd deliver it too hard and knock himself unconscious and get amnesia.

Sometimes he even wondered why he tried.

Vilify, he learned to not even try.

When his Guardianship was granted upon him, he thought back to the exile vilify he'd suffered and rejoiced in knowing that he'd never know anything of it again.

But then Jamie was suddenly playing a game, something with this chick that shot holes in walls and had a robot ball for a friend, but for a moment the child who'd grown since the battle with Pitch stopped a moment in some hidden place the girl had reached, standing inside a secluded room that held items as if somebody had lived in there, a radio in the game set up and playing a song. Jack found himself realizing the words, and found himself so absorbed in it he snapped out of whatever trance he had been when the teen had moved away and went back to the game. He quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, breathlessly asking him to go back to that spot. Jamie looked back at him and blinked, but without question went back to that spot.

"It's just a kind of easter egg, there was stuff like this in the first game that helped tell the story so they did the same stuff in here."

Jack didn't really listen to the words, too focused on the song. He was stunned at how it flawlessly captured that silence he'd dealt with so long ago, and with no hesitation he was singing along, though he didn't know the words, but he didn't even need to know the song.

He was far too familiar with the words sung.

He closed his eyes, remembering back to a time he had finally learned the words in a way nobody should.

"_Vilify, don't even try._"


End file.
